


Nero su Bianco [Podfic]

by Sandstripe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Epistolary, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Slash, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: September 1997. Hogwarts is under the regime of Voldemort and the Carrows. Finding himself alienated by both his friends and his supposed enemies, Draco puts quill to parchment, and writes letters. He addresses them to the only person he can think of, as Hogwarts rapidly falls into chaos and ruin: Harry Potter. He goes to great lengths to ensure the letters are never discovered, and he’s pretty certain he’s done a great job.Until the day of his trial.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 70





	Nero su Bianco [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nero su bianco](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390034) by [zuzallove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzallove/pseuds/zuzallove). 



Mediafire: 

**Download** : [M4B Audiobook](https://www.mediafire.com/file/asndgzvpq0xwsli/Nero_su_Bianco.m4b/file) (250.76 MBs)

 **Download** : [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/12wtj9xj15db123/Nero_su_bianco.mp3/file) (162.61 MBs)

Running time [02:57:36]

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that I speak fast, if this bothers you please feel free to slow me down with the speed settings that come with most audiobook apps. I have been told in the past that listening at .75% is better and doesn't distort my voice.
> 
> Happy listening!


End file.
